Angel
by RememberMeDarling
Summary: There's the well-known legend of Jack Frost, but what about his opposite 'Lil' Jackie? And were they really as opposite as Angel thought? Jack knew they weren't he knew so much more than Angel could even handle...RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey man stop! I'm serious right now," the teenage boy grew red in the face as he dusted the snow off of his shoulders.

His friend threw up his arms defensively, "I didn't do it man I swear!"

The first boy scoffed, "What you expect me to believe that 'Jack Frost' did it?"

Now it was the other who scoffed, "C'mon man you know myths like that don't exist!"

They both groaned and snapped at one another until they trudged off through the snow drifts leaving me laughing my ass off up in the trees where a snow mound 'accidently' fell on one of those teenagers.

Oh how I loved to cause mischief in this cold snowy weather, it was my job after all. See there were the good kids who believed in the fun loving Jack Frost, but there were also the naughty kids who believed in Lil' Jackie. Though they didn't know Lil' Jackie was a girl, nor do they know that it isn't even my name…it's actually Angel, because ironically I'm named as if I were a 'Snow' Angel. Ironic because I'm really just the opposite…

"Do you really have to be such a little bitch?" a familiar male voice greeted my ears.

I laughed lightly, "Jack, so good to see you. Did you get bored cuddling up in Santa's workshop?"

He flew over in front of me nearly knocking me off the branch, "Don't say that! This is MY season, MY specialty, and I don't need YOU coming through here turning it into a winter 'horror-land'."

I bit back a retort and jumped down facing away from Jack at all costs, "It's my season too Jack, you're just gonna have to deal, it's not like they believe I'm here wreaking havoc anyway."

He sighed shuffling around in the snow behind me, "Just stop making a mess of things okay? Winter is supposed to be fun, and I have to explain this to you every fucking year."

I kicked some snow up and made it swirl around trying to distract myself so I wouldn't look at the flawless Winter Spirit that everyone loved, "Yeah whatever, see you around Jack."

**Jack's POV**

"Yeah whatever, see you around Jack," she walked off kicking snow with her bare feet making it fly into Joker-like faces and shapes.

Angel sure was something, I almost felt bad for her. Only the handful of naughty kids believed in her which had her stuck where she is now, not strong enough to be as powerful as other Spirits and not weak enough to fade, and the worst part about Angel? She absolutely killed me inside. If people could see her then man they'd be in for a treat. Angel is physically fit in every way and quite petite compared to other Spirits like myself, for a Winter Spirit she hardly wore anything that resembled the season, her hair was the color of dark chocolate and in perfect waves, and don't even get me started on her eyes…piercing grey, like the shimmer off the full moon.

Her looks weren't the only thing that caught my attention over the years; it was also her fiery personality that could also be just as cold as ice.

But she was reckless.

Too reckless for me to keep up with emotionally, even though I already have to keep up with her havoc and chaos all over the place. Something I didn't need in my love life though…havoc and chaos.

It's true that I feel sorry for Angel though, she didn't really have a choice on becoming who she is with her bitter heart, and it made me so fucking furious because I knew who she was before "Lil' Jackie" came to the show.

Her name was Angela.

It was maybe a year after I became a Guardian when I met Angela. Yes I _met _her. We had some of the best conversations together; I grew with her for a year before…

_"Look Angie I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" the child gave a toothy smile with his mop of sandy hair swishing wildly as he slid down the large slope of snow._

_Angela laughed along watching him glide along the snow on his sled, "Thank you for doing this Jack," she whispered smiling up at me._

_"Yeah thank you Jack!" the boy shouted giggling as he skidded over some bumps._

_I nodded leaning on my staff watching them play together in the snow, them being Angela and her little brother Lucas. Angela and Lucas went down the slope together this time so I didn't pay close attention because Angela was old enough to control things brilliantly, but I should've watched._

_They hit a rough patch and went off the slope tumbling down a rocky uneven terrain hill and I heard Angela's beautiful voice turn into a cry of pain. I flew over as fast as I could and saw Lucas in one piece maybe a little scraped up but wrapped safely in Angela's chest, but Angela…she had a twisted ankle and appeared to have a broken arm. It wasn't an extremely bad break, but any break is enough to bring horrible pain. With my help they got home safely from there, I'd loaded them up on the sled and brought them home whispering so many apologies to Angela. Even when they stumbled into the house I watched from the window, I wanted them to be okay…I wanted Angela to be okay._

_They stumbled in the door with Lucas crying and scratches bleeding and Angela trying so hard to limp inside and not wince in pain, "OH MY GOD," a woman cried dropping her cooking pan immediately and rushing over to Lucas bending down to his level, "Lucas sweetie are you okay, what happened to you!?"_

_He sniffled into his jacket sleeve, "We went off slope and Jack Frost wasn't watching us good!"_

_The mother wiped his tears and kissed his face over a thousand times, holding him to her, not once giving Angela a glance. That pissed me off more than anything because this wasn't the first time this had happened. No Angela was always pushed away and put in second to her younger brother and she never even showed it, like her heart was made of stone. But she cared for her Lucas so much you'd think her heart was too big for her chest, "And you," the mother rounded on Angela, "you fed him this 'Jack Frost' line to cover for yourself on not paying attention to him!?" she whisper yelled to the exhausted girl._

_"No Ma," she winced in pain leaning against the wood paneled wall, "it wasn't like that; we just hit a rough patch and went off course."_

_Tell her about you covering him! I thought to myself pressing my nose to the window panel._

_The mother scoffed, "You don't care at all about his safety do you!? He's just a little boy Angela, you can't do everything with him or he'll get hurt! He could've died if no one had been there!"_

_"But I was there," Angela started defensively only to grunt in pain again, "and I saved him from getting worse than what he has!"_

_"If you hadn't gone down the hill in the first place then none of this would've happened!" she yelled back with a red face and wide concerned eyes._

_Angela looked down disappointed, "You're right."_

_No!_

_"Now," her mother sighed, "go lie down while I see what I can do to fix Lucas and then I'll come to you, what happened to you anyway?"_

_"Nothing Ma," Angela said shakily, "I'll fix myself up you take care of Lucas." Her mother sighed in frustration and hurried off to her brother's room. I watched Angela limp her way into the kitchen by the window I was peeking in, "Jack take me away from here please," she whispered letting a single tear roll down her cheek._

_"Not until you're fixed up again beautiful," I whispered locking eyes with her._

_Her watery eyes made my heart go crazy, I wanted to kiss her tears away and protect her from everything, but I couldn't…_

_"Okay," she finally sighed continuing her efforts to wrap her wounds. I have to say watching someone create their own cast on themselves is a painful sight, after the first yelp from her I had to look away, but I could still hear her. She had finally done it though and stumbled out the door as soon as she had into my waiting arms, "You have to go Jack."_

_Her words stunned me but I gave her one last final look and knew she was right; I always had to go when things got tense because she knew I couldn't bear it anymore than she could. So I left._

_But I didn't know what was coming next._

_After I'd left Angela stayed outside, she sat there hoping the cold would numb her pain only it didn't. She caught a nasty form of sick being out in the cold for hours on end not moving once, and that sickness was it for her. Sticks and stones broke her bones, but it's the lack of care that killed her._

_Her mother only did the minimum to try to heal her and it certainly wasn't enough, but she expected Angela to be strong and pull through in her own, because after all that's what Angela had always done ever since Lucas was born. She was cast in the shadow of her brother who didn't even stand 4 ft. tall and it killed her._

_By the time I'd come back Angela was gone, but of course I didn't know so I went to Lucas asking where she was and the answer broke my cold heart, "She died Jack."_

_So I left, again._

_It was then that I ran into Angel, the Spirit that was once a human like me. She didn't remember me, she didn't remember anything and I knew that it was the same thing I went through so I didn't try to make her remember, not yet…maybe not ever._

Angel was more than a bitter Winter Spirit. She had a center, like everyone else; she just hasn't found it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel's POV**

The red rubber balls that day in PE looked delightfully shiny and fresh and I gave the little boy next to me a smirk, "So what are we going to do Benny?"

He grinned fiendishly, "Beat these sorry losers!"

I laughed loudly as the Coach blew his whistle and the kids darted to the line for the red rubber instruments of pain, "There you go Benny! That one in the orange over there, he's easy so go get him!" I coaxed the young boy on as he threw the balls across the court. Benny was one of the rare kids that believed in me and could see me; he was in and out of foster homes and out casted which made him an easy target for being naughty, which he already was. But now, oh now we could have some winter fun Benny and I…

"Benny!" the Coach blew his whistle, "out for disorderly conduct!"

Benny tossed the ball he currently had, "Aw what!?"

My actions matched his, "Aw what!? C'mon Coach!"

I began to mock the Coach causing Benny to laugh, "He can't see you Jackie!"

This made me stop, "Well yeah but…ah oh well."

After PE I walked with Benny back home and well, there was snow which meant, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

We were surrounded in a matter of seconds and fought off the hoards of good-doers with our furious snowballing, but then it ended all too soon, "Stop!"

"Oh man here we go…" I groaned crossing my arms.

Jack stepped towards me with an infuriated expression, "Angel stop making him do this! Benny, do you see me?"

Benny stepped back with his mouth agape and nodded, "Oh come on!" I whined stomping my foot in the snow, "Jack why can't I have one thing just for once!"

He gave me a deadly look and turned back to Benny with a soft face, "Benny do you know who I am?"

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Good he's not important!" I hollered over them.

Jack sighed shaking his head, "Benny I'm Jack Frost."

Now he's done it…

Benny looked at me with fear, "But I thought…"

I knew that look; Benny was starting to not believe in me anymore, "Jack please!" I pleaded stepping forward fearfully.

"She's called 'Lil' Jackie' Benny and she is real, but she's not right," Jack didn't even miss a beat when he gave me a cold look, "she's the naughty Winter Spirit, like how Santa has his nice and naughty for people? We have that too…"

By now my heart was pumping furiously as Benny had to squint to see me, "Please…"

Jack continued though, "I'm the real Jack Frost, the good one."

Benny looked at him with twinkly eyes, "You mean it was her making me bad all the time?"

"No!" I shouted not knowing what to do, "No Benny, look at me, I didn't do that!"

"No," Jack defended, "but she makes you do bad things in the snow, a bully. Like when you hurt everyone with those snowballs, or got out in dodge ball…"

Benny gasped, "I don't want to be bad Jack…"

"Then believe in me and I'll help you," Jack smiled at him.

"NO," I raged dropping to my knees on the frozen ground, "Benny, look at me please!" He only stood there still staring at Jack in awe, like I didn't even exist…_because I didn't_, "JACK I HATE YOU!"

With that I flew off far away from where I lost a child who actually believed in me…_believed_, used to not anymore. No I didn't cry, I never cry and I'll be damned if I started today, but I did sit in the tree branches hoping no one would find me. That no one would see me upset, but I knew they wouldn't…nobody ever saw me.

"Angel," Jack's voice said calmly as he floated in front of me.

"Go away."

"Angel please," he said softly, "I didn't intend for him to not believe in you, I just wanted him to see me and know he could be good too."

"Well you made damn sure of that didn't you!" I growled.

Jack sighed giving me such a pouty look with those beautiful blues of his, "I'm sorry Angel."

I turned away, "Fuck off Frost."

"You know what," he rose up to be right on front of me, "you don't have to be such a bitch Angel! I know you act all 'cold as ice' but really you're terrified. You're so afraid of people not believing in you and not wanting to have anything to do with you but if you were put in the limelight where I am you'd have no fucking idea what to do and you'd freak the fuck out! Don't act like it's not true, you're a background person. That's all you've ever been and that's all you can ever be so don't act like such a bitch about it when you already fucking know okay!?"

**Jack's POV**

Angel kept a stone-cold face but I saw it in her eyes, she was deathly scared right now and she wanted to cry, but Angel doesn't cry. She's never cried and never let herself cry; maybe Angela did but not Angel. I instantly wanted to take it all back, to wrap her in my arms, but I couldn't…

She didn't know everything that I knew and she couldn't possibly fathom it actually being real, so I had no choice but to do what I've done best. I left her.

**Angel's POV**

It had been a few days since Jack took Benny from me and I was lonely once again…Benny had been my kid for years and now? Pfft, well now he was rolling with the big-shots around here.

So I did what any loner would do, I took a walk in the snow, watching all the happy humans interact with one another and smile and care and _see _the others. A sight that really tugged at my heart as I simply stood in the middle of it all and watched, knowing that's all I could ever do.

A dull object hit me on the head and I was out like a light.

When I woke again there was a throbbing pain in the back of my head and I was in a dark place, it felt like some sort of material…canvas maybe? I don't know…

Either way I peeled my eyes open and found a sliver of light and went for it opening it up to reveal none other than the oh-so-wonderful Guardians, "Welcome!" Nicholas St. North greeted with open arms and a big smile.

I groaned crawling out of the bag, "You know, knocking people out and bagging them up isn't a very 'welcome' gesture."

North's smile faltered, "Well we weren't sure how else we could get you up here…"

Speaking of that, I was wondering, "Why is it that I'm here anyway?"

Tooth giggled excitedly, "We want you to help us!"

I did a double take, they wanted my help? "Why?"

Bunnymund stepped forward, "The Man himself chose you," he pointed at the moon above, "we're not sure why he wants another Winter Spirit, but kid you're in line."

They all looked at me expectantly, "And why do you think I'll be a Guardian?" Sandy gave me the most insulting look I'd ever seen and created a sand image of Jack above his head, "I don't mix with Jack too well," nonetheless Sandy pursued the image of Jack and even put little hearts around him. I scoffed and looked away, "But I'm the trickster, mischievous, misleading…why me?"

"Dunno," Bunny commented shrugging.

"But it's worth a try?" Toothiana smiled at me hopefully.

"How about we let her think on it for a bit?" Jack stepped out from nowhere scaring me half to death and I quickly messed up Sandy's image of him earning such a knowing look from him and Bunnymund. Okay so Jack was hot, big whoop, that doesn't mean I have to be all about him?

"I suppose so…" North stroked his beard eyeing me curiously, "you can stay here until you decide."

"Oh great," I groaned in relief, "that'll save everyone the trouble of the whole 'unconscious in a bag' thing."

"Watch it you," Bunnymund warned glaring at me with his boomerang at the ready.

Jack sighed clearly done with this and pushed me down a long hallway with him, "Don't get the Kangaroo started," he mumbled making me giggle.

Wait, I giggled…because of Jack Frost? What in the hell…this does not happen. Jack must've noticed it too because he looked at me with his twinkly blue eyes and a small smile.

"This place must have a million rooms!" my voice echoed off the walls nicely, "how am I going to remember which one is mine?"

"If you forget you could always just come to mine," Jack smirked.

I rolled my eyes feeling a slight blush…what is happening? I should not blush for him. Stop it, "In your dreams Frost."

I felt him shrug as he still guided me along, "A guy can dream though right?"

My face went hot instantly and for once I didn't know what to say to him, so I quickly found a door and yanked it open, "Maybe this could be my room!" Only when I opened it I saw a bunch of yetis sewing frilly dresses being modeled by the elves. They saw me and groaned growling at me to get out to which I obliged, "Sorry guys! Continue the um…dress-making…"

Jack laughed at me as I pulled the door shut blushing slightly, "Maybe not."

"Well…I _thought _it was a room…" I said standing there awkwardly.

He gave me a look of sympathy, "C'mon Angela I'll help you find a room."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

Holy shit I just called her Angela.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh _fucking shit._

"Who's Angela?" She looked at with those grey eyes under her furrowed brow.

"No one," I blurted out nervously, "I just messed up your name is all!"

Her eyes were like lasers that could see right through me, "I don't believe you, why did you call me Angela?"

Oh man, it was another one of those times again, I had to do what I did best…I had to leave. She called after me a few times before she realized I wasn't coming back to talk to her, not right now.

I needed her to know though…it's been so many years and I wanted her back so badly…I needed her.

**Angel's POV**

This was the second time Jack's left suddenly after a tense conversation, is that just how he got out of things now? Just up and leave whenever he wants to? Whatever, I just wanted to know what was up with him. Normally we never spoke unless we argued about something I'd done and this season everything just spiraled. Jack was apologizing to me, trying to be nice, making me laugh, _flirting_... but why, what was so different now? Did it have something to do with this 'Angela' girl? Who was she anyway?

I had far too many questions to still not be in my own room in my opinion…

Walking along the halls decked with bounds of holly I eventually found a room on the second floor and plopped onto the fluffy decorative bed face first. There was a reason I couldn't look at Jack most times and why I usually just tried to argue with him and be done, I don't know what it was but I felt it in my gut every time and it itched at my mind like a rash that I could not get.

**Later**

"Oh wow, so pearly white!" I woke to a flittering Toothiana prodding around my mouth with her fingers, instinctively I gagged and tore myself away scooting across the bed I'd apparently fallen asleep on giving her a wild-eyed look. Like who in the hell digs in someone's mouth to see their teeth when they're asleep?

"Tooth," I said in a hushed voice, "what are you doing in here?"

She sat down softly on the end of the large bed, "You need to know something…I think it will really help on your decision with the Guardians."

Now I was wide awake, "W-What is it?"

Tooth sighed biting her lip hesitantly before holding out a golden tube, "It's your memories Angel…who you were before…"

A sudden rush of fear hit me as I looked back at the golden tube, it had a face on it that looked like mine only different…more alive and…happy. Toothiana handed me the small cylinder case and I took it with trembling hands, "Tooth…I-

She flung herself onto me in a caring hug, I was so stunned. How long had it been since I'd had a hug? Actually I don't recall ever being hugged…

"Just think about everything okay? The Man in the Moon says we need you," she looked at me hopefully before flitting out of the room. What time was it anyway? My eyes scanned the room and found a clock on the wall that read about 2:45 in the morning. Damn I was still tired, but my heart was pumping to have this…this memory holder in my hands.

My fingers trembled as I gently touched the face on the golden clasp, it was my face only with rosy cheeks and lighter hair but my eyes were the same, a steel grey.

But just as I went to open it the lights flickered out around me and all I heard was a distant cackle.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights burst and went out all around the room and a cloud of smoke trailed into the room from the window above the bed, "What is this?" A voice as smooth as oil traveled through the air.

My body tensed up as I felt the smoke trail around my shoulders, "W-Who are you?"

The voice laughed making me shiver, "Oh little darling Angel, you don't know me? I'd think one naughty spirit would be familiar with another."

Something was definitely wrong if that wasn't already obvious, "Who are you?" I repeated with a firm voice.

"I'm Salem," he said softly finally appearing in front of me. At first I was in the initial shock of how this frightening voice was from a guy my age, and a good-looking guy at that.

"I'm-

"Angel," he cooed looking at me with hooded eyes, they shined electric yellow. It started to become clear to me as I looked at him again, he had electricity in his eyes, skin like a light ash, hair darker than midnight, he carried a large scythe, and his face was scarred with long streaks on his left cheek.

"What do you want Black?" I growled clenching my eyes shut for moment trying to calm myself inside.

He looked at me with a sarcastic smile, "Oh so you made the connection now! Well that's wonderful baby really," he paused leaning on his scythe glancing over my features.

I suddenly felt horribly exposed and attempted to cover myself with what little I had, "I won't say it again, what do you want?"

"Ooh snappy tonight aren't we?" he chuckled to himself, "I'm not really wanting anything unless you're the prize here, but my father was kind of hoping you'd _want _to be with us on this."

He circled me like a panther waiting for his chance to pounce, "On what exactly?" I asked firmly jutting my jaw out.

"Do you not know yet?" he asked in a condescending voice, "well I'm shocked really, I'd think the Guardians would tell you why they need you before locking you up here."

"I'm not locked up here," I snapped turning to face him fully.

Salem simply smirked at me, clearly enjoying my state of confusion and frustration, "Check the door then," My eyes rolled instinctively and I scoffed reaching for the door handle, but I was shocked by what happened after my fingers wound their way around the golden doorknob, "they locked it didn't they," he whispered knowingly.

I turned to him with my mouth slightly hung agape, "How-

"Come with me, Angel," he extended an ashen colored hand looking at me calmly, "he'd never lock you up, Pitch. He'd let you run free and wreak havoc just as you used to only better. Don't you see it baby? Our powers could be legendary together; naughty kids would rule the world and make all those wicked nightmares come alive."

My breath was shaky as I looked between his extended hand and hypnotic gaze, "…no."

"No?" he looked disappointed at first before he regained his snarky attitude, "Don't make a foolish decision here Angel, you could live in a palace with thousands of glittering jewels, all the power you could want in the palm of your hand."

"No," I repeated standing tall, "this isn't right, the Guardians are good, but you? You're the only naughty spirit here."

Salem marched towards me with a furious glint in his eyes, but I braced myself for whatever was to come, "Only for you," those were the last words he whispered before the lights came back to life and he was gone through the window like he'd came.

I sighed finally letting my shaky knees collapse under me, why did he show up here? What was even happening? What if he was right? Every nerve in my body suddenly felt like it was sent into frenzy and on the edge.

I slowly got to my feet again and crawled into the large bed, I brought my knees to my chest trying to shake off this dark feeling he gave me.

_I need to watch my memories…_I thought.

My hands frantically searched the sheets for the golden cylinder Tooth handed me, but it wasn't there anymore.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no he didn't really.

_Of course he did._

Salem took my memories. He's trying to bait me into their horrible scheme to ruin all of the children in the world.

_But isn't that what you do baby? _His voice slipped through my mind.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted throwing pillows across the festively decorated room.

What am I going to do? How am I going to find out who I was and find my center? I took a deep breath and counted to 10 before placing my feet back on the cold hardwood floor. I had to do something different in order to understand all these things.

I had to ask Jack.

Turns out the door wasn't locked, it was an addition to Salem's little act. My feet shuffled across the floor quietly as I started down the hallway, I had to find Jack's room…but this place was huge! How am I going to find one room in this enormous place? Ah well, I'll have to figure it out. Every step had to be quieter than the sound of my cold beating heart and the floor simply wouldn't have any of that tonight because it creaked and moaned every few steps, "Dammit."

The floor suddenly got much colder by one of the doors and I let my eyes fall to the crack under the door, the lights were out but I could see the shine of moonlight off the floorboards. My eyes closed shut as I reached for the doorknob and turned it gently hearing a soft click.

When I opened the door I could just barely see the outline of Jack sleeping under the creamy covers, he looked so peaceful… I made my way over to the side of his bed he was closest to and stood there for a moment. Should I wake him up? That's why I came here after all though isn't it…

"Jack," I whispered touching his shoulder lightly.

He groaned at first but then sat up in a flash, "Hmm? What?" When he saw me his shoulders relaxed, "Angel…? What are you-?

"I need to talk to you."

Jack rubbed his sleepy eyes before falling back onto his pillows, "What is it?"

I let out a shaky breath biting my lip in the process, "I uh…Jack, I-I don't know where to start."

He looked at me with concern now, "What is it?"

I fiddled on the spot nervously and spilled everything that happened from Tooth up until this present moment, "…I'm scared Jack."

"Come here," he said softly scooting over on the large bed lifting the covers in the gesture of wanting me to join him. I did so hesitantly and curled up into a fetal position under the red satin sheets wanting things to just resolve themselves.

"Why do I have to be in this?" I mumbled sadly clenching my eyes shut in attempt to not cry, but they flicked wide open again when I felt Jack wrap his arms around me and pull me to his chest, "Jack…?"

His cold nose skimmed across the skin on my shoulder, "Just try to get some sleep, we can figure it out tomorrow."

With Jack's comforting hold on me I soon drifted off to a deep sleep despite the night's heavy events.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a pale light peeking through the window above my head and feeling the rise and fall of Jack's chest as he breathed easy maintaining his grip on me from the night before. For some odd reason I felt like this is where I belonged, here with the Guardians, in Jack's arms…but then I remembered who I was, who I need to find out that I was and a heavy feeling made me feel tense all over again.

I let out a shaky breath earning a low grumble from Jack, "Morning beau- um Angel," he said with a gravelly voice that made my stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Good morning Jack," I whispered watching him fiddle with the hem of the sheets that rested on my hip, "can we tell the Guardians?"

Jack sighed heavily knowing all too well that I was referring to last night with Salem, "I don't know…maybe we should just try to recover the memories on our own and then tell them."

I turned around in his arms swiftly so I could face him, big mistake. His icy blue stare made my words catch in my throat, "No…I'll recover the memories…on my own."

His eyes darkened suddenly, "I won't let you Angel."

"They'll hurt you Jack," I stated flatly, "I'm of value to them; they won't hurt me if they want me."

Jack stared at me deep in thought for at least several seconds before looking away from me, "…please don't."

My heart suddenly felt weak at his words and I instinctively cuddled into his chest though I'd never been this close to anyone before, hell Tooth was probably my first hug in all my 218 years just last night, but for some reason it felt right, "I have to."

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me tighter making sure I was going to stay there and stay close to him, and I did.

We must've lied like that for hours, intertwined and silent just being in each other's presence and it was nice, but it was different, still a nice kind of different.

Jack finally cleared his throat and pulled his arms away from me, "We should probably get up now…"

My whole body felt numb as I sat up, "Yeah, you're right."

There was more silence that followed as both of us peeled ourselves away from the large comfy bed and I left without a word back to my own room so I could put on normal clothes instead of pajamas and find the other Guardians. Maybe Sandy and Bunnymund were right about Jack and me…

**Jack's POV**

_I held her in my arms._

I finally got to hold her in my arms again after a very long 218 years of waiting I could hold her and touch her face and lie with her for hours and she wouldn't leave. It felt like a hole in me was finally being filled and I was a full me again, because she was coming back and I knew it. The moment she blushed for me I knew she was coming back, breaking through that cold heart that's had her blinded for so long, but she still didn't know about how we were before…

And now, Pitch wanted her. I couldn't let that happen, not when she's finally coming back to me…I know it sounds selfish but I waited for a damn 218 years for her to finally see me right and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Pitch and his son take her from me. She couldn't get the memories on her own, but if we told the Guardians they'd focus on taking down Pitch before hand and she'd make the same foolish mistakes I made when my memories were stolen. It could be a disaster…

No.

I wouldn't let that happen to her.

But how could I convince her not to go run off and get them herself? She's so stubborn and a real rebel at heart, so why would she listen to ol' Jack when she doesn't even remember who he is to her?

Loving someone like her has not been easy, ever.

**Angel's POV**

It was nightfall again and I made sure that I was alone in my own room so that no one could know what I was doing or where I was going. A sigh slipped past my slightly parted lips as I crouched on the windowsill looking down at the far off snow covered terrain. It was now or never…

I jumped.

And when I jumped I flew. I flew across the snow letting my hand glide through it as I went on a mission for only me to know about. Those memories were going to be back in my hand whether anyone liked it or not.

The trees now passed under me in a blur as I searched for the landmark of Pitch's world, and I found it. A small worn and weathered bed stood in a clearing with a large hole just under it, marking an entrance to the King of Fear's wonderful palace. I crawled under carefully and dived into the hole quickly flying fast until my feet met solid ground.

A shaky breath escaped me and I felt my heart pound uncontrollably, I was standing on solid black earth and saw Pitch and Salem smirking at me as if they had been expecting me all along.

"Well I guess you were right son," Pitch drawled, "it didn't take her long to come flying to us to get back those precious memories."

My chest heaved upward, "I want those teeth back."

Salem flipped the golden cylinder in his hands and leaned on his scythe, "Then come and get 'em."

My body simply froze. I wanted to go tackle him and grab the teeth flying off but I couldn't, I physically could not move a muscle at the moment we were in.

"That's what I thought," Pitch grinned devilishly, "too scared to face us alone, where's your little boyfriend that loves the snow so much hmm?"

"Jack's not my boyfriend," I said quietly watching Pitch's every step.

A shot of electricity played in Salem's eyes, "Good."

Pitch looked at his son with slight irritation before turning to me with a smug face, "So what do you say Angel?"

"What do I say to what?" I snapped.

His face turned incredibly dark, "To joining us."

My eyes turned to the floor but I stood tall, "Stuff it Pitch."

"You little-

"Father," Salem's voice broke between us, "just let me talk to her okay?"

Pitch glared at me for a long time before he turned and left Salem and I standing in darkness, "No," I said before Salem could even look at me.

But he still did, "Angel, you could rule the world," he spoke desperately making my eyes find his, big mistake, "all the jewels and fame you could want, a throne just for you because you would actually be known."

My mind felt fuzzy as he spoke circles around me, "I don't-

"A beautiful palace just for you, more power in one fingertip than the Guardians have combined, all if you come with us," he spoke softly letting his words slip into my mind with ease.

I fought his nasty persuasion with all my will power, "I'm not going to join you."

Salem sighed in frustration coming nearly inches from my face, "You could be a queen and have anyone you ever wanted just think about that; you could still have Jack if you come with us."

When I looked back into his yellow eyes they had electricity raging through them, once again I froze. There were no words, I couldn't move and something happened that would've made the Guardians shun me for all eternity.

Salem crashed his lips to mine in a rough kiss sending us flying into the dark cavernous wall my back slamming to it. What was even more unbelievable is that I kissed him back…because I liked it.

I liked how rough he was and his forcefulness in this moment and I felt ashamed of myself for it. But he continued to kiss me heatedly and I continued to kiss him back. His hands lifted me up from under my thighs giving my legs no choice but to wrap around his waist and I was surprised with how strong he was. My arms wound their way around his neck deepening the fiery kiss and he gave a low groan as he grabbed my ass. When his lips left mine I couldn't think straight, all I wanted was his lips on mine again but instead I felt his hot breath on my neck, "this should've happened so much sooner baby," his words vibrated against my skin as he attacked my collarbone making sure to nip at my sensitive skin wanting to leave his mark.

I suppressed a moan when he found my sweet spot just at the base of my throat, but it didn't go unnoticed. I felt Salem smirk against my skin as he hungrily nibbled at that same spot and I couldn't hold it in, moaning softly. He took this as encouragement and continued making sure it was bruised nicely when he was done and I heard him growl softly as his lips reconnected with mine in a rough kiss. One of his hands slipped away from under me and slid up my exposed side stopping just on my ribcage. Just as I thought I should protest and finally get my common sense back his teeth tugged on my bottom lip and crashed his lips to mine again, I moaned against his lips and that was it for him. Salem's hand began to massage my breast methodically letting his thumb glide over my hardening nipple, "God I just want to make you scream for me," his smooth voice whispered seductively as he nibbled my ear earning a small whimper from me.

I pressed my hips closer to his and felt him gasp slightly and he ground his into mine making me moan loudly. His member was growing hard against my lower abdomen and I knew I had to stop before I could regret more than I already will, "Stop," I pleaded breathlessly. But he didn't, his lips attacked every inch of exposed skin I had, "Salem stop," I repeated in a half-moan.

His lips left my skin and his grip loosened letting my legs fall back under me, "God, why?"

I bit my lip trying to shake off how good his touch felt, "Because… I can't do this."

His electric eyes were still hooded with lust but he looked away from me, "Fine," Salem's voice was firm and frightened me, "is this how you always say no to your enemies?"

A shaky breath escaped me, "No."

"Here," Salem spoke softly again, going against everything we'd just done, handing me the golden cylinder that held my memories, "just think about this before you come to a decision though Angel, you could have this. That kind of love whenever you want it, and I doubt Jack would do that for you, but I'd do everything for you, baby. Take this," he slid his black beanie off of his head and held it out to me. I took it hesitantly and didn't dare look in his eyes again, "something to remember me by," he whispered just by my ear before vanishing in a trail of smoke.

My heart was pumping out of my chest; I had to get out of here. My feet carried me fast until I found the same entrance I'd gotten in from and flew up and out of the dark underworld and back into the night.

What did I just do?

My brain went into overdrive as I tried to concentrate on getting back to North's workshop and pretending nothing ever happened. I'd watch my memories and go with the Guardians and believe that nothing from tonight _ever _happened. The familiar snowy terrain began to greet me and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I was back in my room and could go to sleep and just wake up thinking it was all a dream.

But someone was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was in my room when I flew in and he was leaning against the wardrobe with a stone cold face, "Where did you go?"

"Jack I-

"Where did you go!?" he repeated raising his voice.

My breathing became uneven as I was trying to hold back tears, "I went to get my memories back…but Jack listen to me I'm okay I-

Jack's eyes landed on the beanie that was balled up in my hand, "What's that?"

"Nothing," I lied horribly.

"Angel…"

"Fine," I whimpered, "its Salem's beanie! The teeth were in it so I took it from him…" another horrible lie.

He stepped closer to me his eyes darting all around taking in my sight, I tried to hide myself from him but he only grabbed my shoulders placing me straight in front of him, "What are those?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

When I looked up his eyes looked up at me, heartbroken, before he looked back down towards my neck where Salem had showered me with dark love marks, "They're just bruises Jack…"

Jack knew though, I could see it in his eyes when he stepped away from me slowly as if he'd just touched a monster and suddenly I felt tainted, "I can't believe you Angel," he whispered with a cracked voice, "I thought you were better than this."

"Jack, please…"

"Don't bother," his voice cracked as if he was holding back tears and he wouldn't look at me anymore. When I moved towards him he left slamming the door behind him. My stomach felt sick, a churning sensation making want to vomit, but that wouldn't make any of what just happened disappear; nothing would.

_My memories…_

Maybe if I saw my memories I could figure out this whole mess and Jack could forgive me…I looked at the golden tube in my hand and touched the girl's picture gently. It opened to reveal little holders of teeth everywhere and I began to see things right before me, as if I were there.

There were blurs of images with a girl who looked exactly like me only with fairer hair smiling quietly kindly tending to what looked like her younger brother, "I had a brother," I whispered smiling much like the girl in my memories. It came down to a snowy day and I was with my brother and…Jack. I watched as we crashed and heard my own cry of pain, but it didn't kill me, so what did?

Standing outside looking in I saw much more than I thought a memory could hold I saw Jack watching me worriedly, longingly, lovingly… I watched the gruesome sight of one wrapping their own cast and the shadow my family had cast over me, lastly I saw myself run outside again despite the terrible cold right into Jack's waiting arms…

We exchanged words and he left…I had told him to leave…and when he did I continued to sit in the cold, alone.

"No," I whispered to myself coming close to my memory self.

She let tears fall down her face drying instantly in the freezing wind, "Jack, please take me away from here…"

My heart felt something unfamiliar as I watched the tears fall down my own face, "Oh my God, you love him…

Almost as if she heard me she sobbed harder trembling on the snowy front steps, "I love you Jack," she whispered into the wind leaning her head on the frozen railing.

In these memories I literally watched myself die, something that nobody should have to see for themselves. When the memories vanished I felt myself gasping for air as if I were going to die again, and a ragged last breath escaped me as I said, "I love Jack."

Suddenly every inch of my skin felt like it was burning and I dropped the beanie wanting to scrape away every part of my skin that Salem had touched like it was poisonous to my being. Jack should be the only one who gets to kiss my lips and touch my skin, the sick feeling came lurching in my stomach again and I knew I'd made my own disaster and was now tangled in it. I stumbled to the restroom connected to my room and hastily started the shower, I wanted to wash away the skin on my own back so I could start fresh and be who I'm supposed to but I knew that was impossible so I just let the hot water run across my back until I felt raw.

Knocking on the bathroom door made me snap out of my thoughts, "Angel," Tooth's sweet voice was just barely heard through the door, "are you in there?"

"Yeah," I answered shakily, "I'm in here." I shut the water off and wrapped myself in one of the waiting white fluffy towels.

Tooth opened the door hesitantly, "Did you see your-

"Yes," I cut her off biting my lip and for the first time ever letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

Her eyes shone with sympathy as she rushed forward and held me in her arms like a mother would her daughter, "Oh Angel…I know sweetie."

I now began to cry and fell in her arms, a moment of weakness that needed to happen long ago; it made me realize so many things.

I'm Angela.

I love Jack, I always have.

Jack loves me.

I was so cold and crude because I was forgotten and not cared for by those I loved.

My center…

…Courage.

Now I had to use my center the right way, "Tooth, where is Jack?"

Her purple eyes looked into my grey ones with care, "I don't know sweetie, I'm sorry."

"I have to find him," I whispered rising to my feet rushing out of the restroom and throwing my clothes on as quickly as I could.

Tooth flittered after me but I was racing down the hall desperate to find Jack, I needed to tell him I still love him and had to find out if after 218 years, after my shameful night, if he still loved me too. Coming to the globe room I saw the other Guardians there, but one was missing.

"Angel…" North greeted looking at me with concern.

"Where's Jack?"

They looked around dumbfounded and North gave me a sad look, "I don't know…"

I sighed in frustration, "I have to find him!"

"Does that mean you're going to help us?" Bunnymund asked with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Yes," I looked into his twinkly eyes, "But I really need to find Jack right now."

With that I flew off through the open roof and began to call out to him, shouting his name every time I saw a new pile of snow. Everywhere I looked though it was hopeless, I knew it was too, but something in my gut told me to keep looking.

My gut was right, after hours of flying restlessly I saw a familiar blue hoodie perched on the roof of an abandoned building. I stopped mid-air 10 feet away from him, scared I'd get too close to face him if he rejected me, "Jack."

He didn't even look at me when he spoke, "Why did you come here?"

"Jack I love you," I let the words spill from my heart right out for him and my chest swelled with this new feeling of love, and having the courage to confess my love.

Jack looked at me now, slowly standing up and facing me, his eyes glittering with hope, "I-

Everything went black.

The last thing I heard was Jack calling out to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a dark and dusty room, it looked much like a dungeon but it was designed to be a room and I was in a large four post bed with silk sheets. The only light in the room came from the few candles lit on the end tables on either side of the bed, they were black candles. My stomach churned again, I knew where I was and it made me sick with fear.

"Well, look who's up," Salem's voice drawled as he leaned off the wall coming into the candle light's glow, "you know baby I got worried when I saw you in that heart-warming moment with the guy you said wasn't your boyfriend."

"He's not I just-

"You just love him," Salem looked at me with those electric eyes of his, "no I get it, you finally saw your memories and have had this revelation right?" I nodded slightly, "right, but see that's why I had to bring you back down here with me, I knew once you saw those memories you would go running to him. You know I also thought what happened between us was enough to keep you with me, but I guess I was wrong," I didn't dare look up at him now, "and you didn't even keep the beanie," his fake tone of hurt made me a little irritated and I risked looking into those lightning eyes of his, but damn I shouldn't have.

Salem lunged at me, knocking me back down onto the silky bed pinning my wrists on either side of my head, his hips holding my own against the mattress, "Stop!"

He only laughed darkly at my feeble attempt to shout my way out of this, "I stopped my father from grilling you, I gave you your memories, I told you of how much I could give you if only you'd let me, and this is how you repay me?"

I whimpered in pain as he pinched my hips hard and bit into my neck determined to leave marks so deep that it would be clear to anyone I was his and only his, but I was really supposed to be Jack's, "Salem please that's not the whole story."

He growled into my neck and worked his way down my collarbone and just above the low cut in my half top, "Mm please do tell me the _real _story then baby, I very much want to know."

An unwilling moan was drawn from me as he pressed his hips seductively to mine, "I-I went to tell Jack I did love him," at this Salem bit into my skin roughly earning a pained gasp from me, "but because of that- I had to leave and I was going to come back."

Salem laughed lowly as he removed my top forcefully, "You're lying," his quiet voice scared me and he leaned down again planting my breasts with hungry kisses.

"No," I started breathlessly with tears forming in my eyes, "I swear Salem I'm not!"

His mouth engulfed my left breast while his hand massaged the other keeping time with both, "Just stop lying to me Angel." Another long moan escaped me as his teeth grazed my nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

"I'm not lying," by now I was crying, because I felt tainted, because I loved Jack, but most of all because a little part inside of me was enjoying this and I hated myself for it.

Salem didn't say anymore for a while, he just kept teasing me and forcing moans from me, "Mm baby, you better believe deep down I care about you."

He began planting kiss down my stomach stopping just above the line of my shorts, "If you care about me you'll stop." God I sounded so weak, _so weak._

He looked up and for once I did see a little something in his eyes that wasn't jolting electricity, they were calm, "Baby I'm sorry," he croaked coming back to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, "you know who I am, I can't help but have my sadist tendencies, especially when you go around with other guys…like Frost-head." This felt unnatural, the lust was something that happened now between Salem and I, but this caring attitude just made me sick. _I should be with Jack right now,_ I thought to myself as Salem now touched my face gently, "but you have to admit you like it sometimes, like that first clash between us the other night."

He was right, "Salem can I please have my shirt…"

His eyes scanned over me before he sighed rolling off of me and walking across the room, "Those clothes are all torn up and worn, you can wear this…" Salem tossed me a blood red gown and I covered my exposed chest with it as I stood up.

"Where can I change…?"

Salem nodded in the direction of a black rail spiral staircase, "There's a restroom just at the top of that staircase."

My body trembled as I made my way up the staircase into the large dark marble bathroom, despite Salem's attempt at being kind and loving towards me I felt extremely violated and used, even if I did enjoy it in some moment's…

I dressed myself in the red gown and found so out of place once I looked across at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was mussed and my eyes red and puffy, bloodshot too, the marks on my body made me look as if I were attacked by an animal. The dress was cut to knee length but was slit to reveal my right leg, there was thin black belt that made a v-line and there were sheer shoulder toppings and a draping sheer back to the skirt that fell to floor length. It was like he was preparing me to take the throne with him and with this thought the vomit finally came up right into that assholes black marble toilet, though my stomach felt worse if anything and I felt weak, _so fucking weak._

I had to get out of here.

I needed to be with Jack.

But Salem would never let me leave, especially now that he knows, now that I've had to feed him a bullshit lie to keep him from hurting me.

Footsteps clicked at the bottom of the staircase behind me, "Baby? Are you okay up there?"

Hearing Salem address me in such a sweet way made my stomach churn sickly, "I'm fine!" I hollered attempting to clean the mess on my face from hurling in his toilet, "Just trying to look presentable!"

"Okay," he hollered back his footsteps slowly retreating.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath when I stood again looking in the full length mirror. Everything was wrong.

I was supposed to be in North's castle, with Jack, helping protect the children of the world and everything they believe in. Instead I was here, in the Nightside, practically hell, with a sadistic bastard and his power hungry father.

Maybe I can get myself out of the mess before the Guardians get involved, "Showtime Angel…or Angela," the last part came out as a whisper and I slowly made my way to descend the staircase seeing Salem leaned against a dusty bookshelf waiting.

His lips curled into a small smile at the sight of me, "You look excellent."

Excellent? The hell kind of compliment is that, like out of all other words- whatever.

"Thank you," I gave a fake smile smoothing out the dress nicely, "so what exactly are we supposed to do in this Castle?"

Salem's little smile slipped away and he suddenly became very interested in his fingernails, "Send Night Mares to children around the world, make them fear, make them turn to believing more in us than that mediocre band of buffoons you were with before."

Despite my fake look of enthusiasm my eyes were burning into Salem's skin in my own mind, "Wonderful."

He looked at me with mischievous yellow eyes and slight smirk on his pale lips, "Very, now I guess we should go tell my father about how you'll be staying?" I nodded and his eyes flicked just below my face his expression hard, "Fix your hair and cover those up."

My gaze fell to the floor as I moved my hair around knowing he was referring to the dark bruises that were scattered on my upper body that the dress alone would not cover. Now to put on a bigger act for Papa Pitch, he's the one I really needed to convince to trust me.


End file.
